Playing Gods
http://wings-of-fire-fanon-tribes.wikia.com/wiki/Honorwings/_GreywingsThe link to Honourwings and Greywings. Also, a moon-touched-dragon is a Nightwing. Also, this may or may not be done. I have no idea. First chapter, Three years old “You will never catch me!” The playful cry echoed across the mountains as I followed Quiet-tranquility through the rough trail, laughing happily as we ran towards Explorers Lake. It was a calm, little hidden lake that spewed fog everywhere with a small waterfall on the other side of where we where now. The rocky beach didn’t bother us as we stopped, looking at the lake as huge mountains reflected on the surface. “Hey, look at this weird rock” Quiet-tranquility giggled. It was a small, shiny rock with a hole in the middle, almost like a small ring. “That is one weird looking rock” I laugh at it. “Hm...I believe it’s the prettiest ring in the land.” Suddenly, the rock started to morph. Quiet-tranquility screamed, dropping the rock. For a few seconds I didn’t move as Quiet-tranquility slowly picked it back up. The rock had turned into a small ring with a shining white pearl on in. ' ' “I didn’t know you liked pearls” I bluntly stated. She turned to me, a smile creeping onto her face. “Do you know what this means?” I shook my head, completely lost. Quiet-tranquility whispered something to the ring, walking to the lake. I watch, intrigued, as she touched the lake surface with her talons and didn’t sink. ' ' As I watch the laws of gravity broke before me, Quiet-tranquility danced on as though this was a casual occurrence. Coming back to me, she said “I can do anything now! Watch me become the best known dragon in the world!” “But with you by my side, of course” We giggled at that. . “Come on, try it silly.” “...You sure?” She handed me the ring, and I put it on. As I walked to the lake, I start having serious doubts. What if it only worked for her? But as I touch the water’s edge, I don’t fall, and don’t get wet. I slowly move, and Quiet-tranquility jumped in, making the water ripple, moving me with it. ' ' I take the ring off, joining her in the water. “Why did you that?” Quiet-tranquility asked, annoyance flashing on her face, but she smiled anyway. ' ' I place it back on, getting back on the surface. “I don’t know, I just did.” We played with her magic for a while longer, finding out I didn’t have any magic in me. Realizing this dampened our moods considerably. We ended up creating jewelry from rocks, still amazed at this. ------______________________________________________________------ -_- When we got home, we stole a small treasure box from our mother, and put all the trinkets in the box, letting Quiet-tranquility enchant it. “This will go to the saddest soul every midnight, making them feel happier. And the treasures within the box will regrow every time the former one was taken out.” She took all of them, and sure enough the trinkets regrew in no seconds after. “Oh!” She took off the the first magical ring and handed it to me. “For you, the only jewel we need is eachother. Besides, who else can say they can walk on water?” I put it on, feeling nothing. I murmured “it’s beautiful.” That night “I enchant my scales so everything I enchant will never break,” Quiet-tranquility was smiling at her breakthrough. I am far more powerful than all of them! She giggles at this thought, but was interrupted by a scuffling in the other hammock. The same dragon woke up and started to fly. Quiet-tranquility sighed, and went back to sleep. Chapter two, five years old “Queen Truehero, I am deeply thankful.” “Quiet-tranquility, there’s no need for formal talk. I’m still getting used to being queen.” Quiet-tranquility bowed low, and coming up said “that is why I’m using it, your majesty.” I roll my eyes at her. Oh, for the Great Dragon, seriously? ' ' The queen tried to hide a giggle, and I remember she’s a mind reader. She had the silver tear was beside her eyes to prove it. “Be that as you may, you may go to the Nightsun palace. My husband, the king, shall be waiting to show your rooms. You are invited to do anything.” The queen's snout nodded as we left the newly made palace. ____________________________________________________________________________ ' ' When we got to the castle, a grey and green dragon was sharpening a sword. Is that king Sworddancer? We landed gracefully beside him, startling him so much he jumped to the air. ' ' “Oh, sorry. Are you Quiet-tranquility?” He, ducked his head, embarrassed. “Yes, I am the one with magic powers that can do anything, and this my advisor.” We needed a reason why I followed her around, so I was known as her advisor. “That’s really good! Um, please come with me.” As we followed him, I looked him over. I heard how amazing the king was in battle, with his two awesome swords, Soul Devourer and Illusion Maker, since he was trained at a young age to use them. His shyness however caught me off guard and left me feeling disappointed. ' ' After what seemed a long time, we stopped at a large fountain with a large moon-touched dragon was roaring in a battle pose. All the jewels that covered every inch of it were black. It seemed like water was meant to come out of the eyes, like it was crying, but no water was seen. “Queen Truehero wanted to you could, ah, make water come from it forever, and make the water drinkable?” He ducked his head again, leaving me annoyed. “I can do anything! Of course, your majesty” she smiled at him, before enchanting it. Water burst from its eyes, pooling into the bottom. Quiet-tranquility stepped back to admire her work. “That looks great.” I walked to it and drank some water, feeling refreshed. Gratefully the king thanked Quiet-tranquility and showed us to our rooms. ____________________________________________________________________________ “Hey, Quiet-tranquility” I whispered through the door, knocking quietly. ”It...it doesn’t feel right without you.” “I feel the same way.” She opened the door, and let me in. We curled up on the floor together the rest of the night, enjoying our time together. Chapter three, eight years old I stared at the door, shaking quietly, everyone glancing my way ignoring me. Finally, I took a deep breath, and opened the door. “Quiet-tranquility?.. Everyone said-” I stopped, gasping in horror. The room was a ruined mess.. ' ' “Oh. You can leave now.” I turned to Quiet-tranquility slithering out of the shadows. She was worse than the room, and I feared to look her in the eyes. ' ' “...What do you want? I need to prepare for the festival. I want the Honourwings to have a comfortable time you know.” She licked her lips at the last part. I finally had courage to look her in the eye, and all I saw was cold ice, reflecting nothing. I cringed at this, looking to the heavily curtained window. “Just stop all this. Why have you become this? You just need to rest and think straight.” I glance at the blue and black bracelet that drooped on her leg. She once enchanted to feign sleep. “I am higher than the gods, sis” “Don’t call me that. And you’ll never be god. You’ll never be queen.” “Oh, so now I can’t do what you wanted? Quite shocking.” “You will never be higher than the gods.” I mumble to myself. “What did you say?” “YOU’LL NEVER BE HIGHER THAN THE GODS!” ' ' She slithered back to the shadows, and I sprinted out of the room and locked the door. I ran through the halls. When I got to my room, I cried for both of us. How could I let this happen to us? IT’S MY FAULT, IT’S MY FAULT, IT’S ALL MY FAULT…. Chapter four, a few hours later I hold the drink in my hand, silently drinking it, staring at the ground, a ghost in another time.A better time. At the island of Peace, everyone but me was celebrating New Moons night, the start of a new year. I’m not celebrating with Quiet-tranquility. This is all wrong. As though I’m looking for her. “No...stop thinking like that” I mumbled to myself. ' ' “Hey, are you Quiet-tranquility’s advisor?Do you know where she is?” Not looking up, I mumble to him “I saw her last in her room.” He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes, expecting me to be happier on New Moon. Well, he could be kinder. My stupid brain chanted. ' ' “She was supposed to be her. Sorry for wasting your time.” He started turn when Truehero said something on top of the plateau. ' ' “Oh, Quiet-tranquility, how lovely to see you. Queen Chaospurge, this is-” I look up to see Quiet-tranquility with a knife. With Queen Truehero, a knife lodged in her chest. ' ' She fell to the ground, dead. The crowd stares in silence. No, no, she wouldn’t- Chaospurge tried to stab the killer, but a spear shot out of nowhere and buried it deep in her chest. She made a wail before she too, fell. ' ' The killer roared with laughter. “They were fools anyways. Who next? How about...all of you!” It was Quiet-tranquility. Her voice. She blasted a purple firework into the crowd, knocking them over like she was bowling. I ran as the cries of pain filled my ears. But over the screams of the dying, Quiet-tranquility’s cruel laughter followed me. ' ' I ran to the water, running on it, not caring for the waves. ' ' “DESTINYMAKER!”''' ''' My name shook the mountains to the core. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions